


嗟来食者

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, New 52
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “就算您不和我上床，”他换了种稍稍正式的语调，“我也可以借您钱的。”“啊，您真好。”克拉克说。“但是不，不劳动者不得食。”他将身体完全地靠在了布鲁斯的身上。“我可是被有钱人包养过很长一段时间甚至仔细调教过的，你真的不想试试吗，布鲁斯？我保证我会……值回票价。”n52失忆蝙x失去能力超，我绿我自己.jpg
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 22





	嗟来食者

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这是带截止日的蝙超活动稿……而我又急着准备下周出差所以完成度不算特别高，但总之1w3甜饼一发完。

他们在孤儿院后的草丛中做爱，他，还有半个小时前出现在他所坐的同一张长椅上的乔恩·克拉克。他们在那里脱去彼此的衣衫。当布鲁斯踹开自己的裤子的时候，他看到克拉克正半蹲在地上，将他那套皱巴巴的外套T恤跟呢子裤一起叠好。

“这是我所剩无几的两件衣服了。”当他回过头，对上布鲁斯颇为惊异的目光时，这个同样光着身子的男人咧嘴笑了笑。“不是每个人都有着无数套衣服挂在衣柜里可以随意挑选的，韦恩先生。”

“我已经不是那个亿万富翁了。”至少他现在不是。“我亲手洗自己的衣服。”

“好，那我可以顺便把你的衣服也一起叠好。”克拉克抓起了布鲁斯丢在草丛里的军绿色衬衫，他就那么抓着它，停顿了几秒，突然咯咯地笑了笑。“我没有想到有一天我居然还要替你叠衬衫。”当布鲁斯再次满心疑惑地望向他时，他不知道为什么，心情似乎相当轻快地解释。“我是说，你是谁啊，超有钱的布鲁斯·韦恩……”

“那些钱已经和我没有关系了。”他低下头，解开了鞋子的靴扣。这害得正光着身子叠着衣服的克拉克又大笑了起来。

“不，说真的，布鲁斯——靴子也要吗？”

“要。”布鲁斯坚持，虽然他自己也觉得这坚持来的莫名其妙，令人诧异。

他只是要和面前的男人发生一次一夜情，或者，用更加通俗的说法，他不过是要进行一次买春。像是这样的活动，如果他们正在宾馆的床上，那么或许适当脱掉一点衣服，放好鞋子和袜子是有必要的。可是他们现在正在孤儿院，在孤儿院废弃的雕塑后。虽然在这儿帮工的十几天里，布鲁斯已经非常清楚晚饭的钟声响过后不会有人再到这块儿来——他是唯一一个还会试图花时间修剪草坪的工作人员，因为其他已经在这儿工作久了的人，他们早就被更加繁重的事项给压弯了腰。他和克拉克确实将会有足够多的时间，但不管怎么说。

他们是在孤儿院废弃雕塑后杂草丛生的地上。

他们完全可以一个半褪下裤子，一个拉开裤子前边的拉链。一次野合需要除去的衣服也就这么多。可是当那个男人侧过头，望着他，然后弯起眼睛，就好像是正在做着什么让他由衷感到快乐的事一样，愉快而又欢欣地凝望着布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯就觉得，只是脱去这个男人那么一点衣服还不够。

远远不够。

所以，“靴子也要。”

虽然不过是一次买春——但是因为克拉克坚持“你脱多少我脱多少，我才不要在你穿的整整齐齐的时候光着身子趴在你面前，韦恩先生，绝对不要”，所以最终接受了对方的提案，脱下了自己的衬衫和裤子的布鲁斯坚持说。“如果你不想这样，我们仍旧可以去旅店找个房间。”或者孤儿院里他自己休息的房间。他不确定自己真的是不是想要邀请他这么做，但是至少，他坚持。“我要看你脱光。”

这让某种古怪的阴影重新爬上了克拉克年轻的眼角。

“我还是宁愿不要让人发现我在和你上床。”与那副神情相反的是，他语调相当轻快地踹掉了那双便宜的运动鞋。“再说了，如果被人发现我在旅馆，我们两个都会有麻烦的。”

暗娼，这是眼下最符合逻辑的猜测。他们没有办理过任何性工作者的从业手续，偷偷摸摸地打一枪换一个地方，也因此害怕去任何公开的场合或者旅馆这样需要身份登记的场所。但是一个刚刚开始工作的暗娼一般是不会这么惧怕被警察发现的，除非，面前的男人已经是一个三进宫过，在各处都留下了厚厚一沓案底的婊子。

布鲁斯一般不会认为，一个男人将鞋和袜子脱掉这样的场景会跟性感这个概念相关联。事实上，作为一个暗娼，克拉克绝对是他见过的（虽然迄今为止，他的记忆里还没见过一个呢，但是他决定用常识推测）水平最差的娼妓之一。毕竟，不会有那个认真的性工作者会像他这样，弯腰撕下黑色运动袜的动作就仿佛劳累了一天的工人瘫在床上时顺便丢掉了一双臭袜子。如果一定要说，布鲁斯会认为这样的联想让人大掉胃口。说真的，臭袜子。

然而实际上，他发现自己硬了，硬的非常凶猛而又蓄势待发。这让布鲁斯不禁开始怀疑自己一直没有成婚的原因其实是他有着什么不可告人，只是自己迄今为止还没有发现过的糟糕性癖。庄园的阿尔弗雷德告诉过他，他有着非常非常多最好不要回忆起来的黑暗秘密，那么或许迷恋面前这种个子高挑，肌肉丰满，既不柔弱也不白嫩的男人粗鲁地除去袜子的动作，就是那些个最为黑暗的秘密其一。

当那个男人终于将袜子也塞进了鞋子里摆好的时候，他回过头，看到了一脸沉思地望着自己的布鲁斯的脸。虽然布鲁斯完全不知道这有什么好笑的，但是克拉克居然再度因为眼前的场景轻笑了起来。

“你怎么了，这么开心？”布鲁斯忍不住问。“你简直就像是嗑嗨了药。”

“我想起了高兴的事情。”与之相对的是，克拉克，这个廉价的暗娼，愉快而又轻挑地笑着，甚至露出了他的小白牙。“我可是要跟你做爱呢，布鲁斯·韦恩先生。你难道生我的气吗，布鲁斯，因为我在为你而飘飘然？”

正确的答案是不，他不讨厌这个念头，事实上，他发现自己喜欢面前这个男孩的笑容。如此乐观，纯粹，就像是坐在大树的枝桠上，抓着树干，晃着双脚朝着树下看的小孩子会露出的那种无忧无虑的笑容。他当然已经是一个男人了，一个和布鲁斯年龄相差无几，最多也不过是小了三四岁的男人。可是当布鲁斯想到他的时候，不知道为什么，他却总觉得这个年轻的克拉克快活的像是一个男孩。

男孩。

没有哪个孩子的监护人会希望自己的孩子沦落为靠性工作来维持生活的地步的。正因为布鲁斯从某种程度上将克拉克视作一个孩子，所以当他影影绰绰地联想起这些念头的时候，他感到了一阵由衷的痛苦还有不快。而当他想到，克拉克仅仅是因为能够跟哥谭的前首富，已经放弃了他的全部财产，一个人躲到孤儿院做工的布鲁斯上床，就眉飞色舞到这种地步时，某种尖锐的怒气和同等程度的悲伤划开了布鲁斯的胸膛。

“攀上我并不会让你因此而飞黄腾达。”他试图说。“我不会再回去了。”

但是克拉克看起来在某些事情上比他要来的更加笃定。“是吗？”他说，“我们走着瞧。”

不过现在，他说，我们有些更加紧要的事情需要讨论。

你想从哪里开始操我，韦恩先生？胸部，嘴巴，还是屁股？如果你想试试我的大腿的话只要说一声就行了，我亲爱的韦恩先生。

* * *

他是在孤儿院的草坪的长椅前遇到的乔恩·克拉克的。那个时候他们两个穿着的衣服都比现在要来的多。乔恩是标准的蓝色T恤加红外套，一个小小的挎包不偏不倚地刚刚好挎在他黑色呢子裤的腰部右侧，这是一种去特征化的衣着风格，像是这样打扮的人，既可能是一个随性旅游轻装上阵的旅行者，也有可能是个身怀绝技执行任务的秘密特工。

不过乔恩·克拉克不可能是一位秘密特工，布鲁斯心想，因为作为一名以“低调收敛”为守则的特工，面前的这个男人长得实在是有点过于俊俏而引人注目了。就算不提他容貌上的相貌堂堂，也不会有人真的能够在看过那流溢着神采的眼睛后，还将这个男人彻底地抛之脑后。

他是一个有着明亮而又坚定的眼神的男人，那种神态你常常会在初出茅庐，棱角还没来得及被世界磨灭的青年人身上看到。对于一个看起来和布鲁斯年纪相差不大的青年男性来说，历经千帆却仍旧拥有这么一双坦然的眼睛并不是一件容易的事情。布鲁斯偷偷推测，这个男人可能是在哥谭以外的地方长大，因为这么漫长的时间过去，他从来没有见过哪个十三岁以上的哥谭人会拥有着这样一双纯粹到了愚蠢地步的眼睛。

“你一定是那个布鲁斯·韦恩。”当他向他伸手过来，语气平静中透露着几分从容。“我们曾经见过面，我以前是个记者，为了某个慈善项目采访过你。”

乔恩·克拉克。他说。

“你好，乔恩……克拉克。”布鲁斯握住了乔恩伸出来的手。很难形容为什么，当他对着这张脸念出这个名字的时候，它会在他的舌尖上弹跳着，爆诞出一连串别扭却又愉快的矛盾的回响。当他抓住乔恩的手的时候，他体会到了一种古怪的熟悉与眷恋感。

他的表情一定是暴露出了某些东西，否则，克拉克不会突然咧开嘴，对着他露出一个得寸进尺似的，却又让人怀疑他习以为常的快乐的笑容。“我有些事想要问问你。”他快活地说，“介意给我一点时间吗？”

“我不接受采访。”布鲁斯下意识地想要拒绝。但是他又想起面前的男人以前是，换言之，不再是一名记者。

他还是有可能将布鲁斯说的话放到网上去，于是那些好事之徒就会找上门，他们会骚扰他的孩子们，而这些孩子本应该平平安安，享受着不为人知的宁静地悄悄长大。

布鲁斯又看了克拉克几秒，在这漫长的几秒钟里，他反反复复地审视着面前的男人，就好像他可以只凭借自己的眼睛判断乔恩·克拉克是否如他所料想的那般可靠可信。

克拉克仍旧维持着他最初的笑容。你会说那笑容里带着一点赤子之心，而它的纯粹又确实是能够打动人的某种东西。

“好吧。”他说。“但是我们之间谈过的任何一句话都不能够上传到网上，你也不能够告诉任何人你在哪里找到的我。我有权拒绝回答你的任何问题。”还有别的条件吗？似乎没有了。

而克拉克也只是站在那里，眯着眼睛看着他。“当然。”他静静地说。“为什么不呢？”

* * *

克拉克的嘴巴温暖而又湿润，就像是男人展露出的身体的其他部分一样讨人喜欢的令人愉快不已。他舔舐着布鲁斯的动作熟练而又富有技巧，当他的舌尖吸吮着他的龟头和冠状沟的时候，他的手指则相当热情地侍弄着布鲁斯的阴囊还有阴茎的根部。当布鲁斯攥住他的头发使劲时，他还会侧过头，就像是条训练有素的小狗一样或者别的什么东西，温顺地伸出舌，改成用舔弄棒冰一样的姿势从侧面殷勤地照料起布鲁斯的阴茎。那一刻视觉和心理上的满足甚至可以压过肉体被唤醒的快感。

那绝对不该是一个初出茅庐的年轻人所应当掌握的那种技巧。当布鲁斯一把拽起了他，将他转过身按在雕像上的时候，克拉克甚至也没有发出惊呼。与之相反的是，他娴熟地用手撑稳身体，挺起的臀部准确地贴上了布鲁斯蓬勃着的阴茎。

到底是被多少人私下里操过多少次才会有这么熟练的表现，布鲁斯心想。他正在努力控制住某种他难以理解的厌烦感，虽然实际上他仍旧喜欢着眼前的克拉克，或者说，他觉得这个高大英俊的男人从各种意义上都完美地符合了布鲁斯的审美趣味甚至是私密爱好。但是当他真的插入克拉克，却意识到那个紧致火热的穴口已经有液体淌出湿润了自己的阴茎时，那再也无法克制的情绪涌了出来。

“你来之前自己润滑过？”他严厉地说。

这让正弯着腰，吃力地试图容纳布鲁斯胯下巨物的克拉克喘息了一声，现在他看向布鲁斯的表情没有最开始那么的从容，但是当他认清布鲁斯脸上的神色，他还是忍不住微微露出了一个笑。

“或许。”他说。“可这不是为了方便你进来吗，韦恩先生？”

他当真是为了勾引自己才和自己搭话的，布鲁斯眯起了眼。

这个谎话连篇的小撒谎精。

* * *

他们一起坐在公园的长椅上，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。从最开始布鲁斯为什么要到这个孤儿院来，再到孤儿院里的情形，每个孩子的一切。他们的谈话甚至还中断过两次，因为布鲁斯不得不过去，把几个玩着玩着打起来的小孩生生拉开。

“这真有趣。”在当时，克拉克还这么微笑着评论说。“我还以为你会跟我说，孩子的事要孩子自己去解决。”

“不是每个人在挨打的时候还能想出该怎么反击的。”感觉到自己受到了嘲笑——但却还不知道冒犯来自于何处的布鲁斯禁不住板起了脸。“你是社会达尔文主义者吗，克拉克先生？”

这似乎让克拉克感到更加的好笑。“不，天啊。”他说，“我不是。”

他们还聊了一点跟克拉克有关的生活。听上去，克拉克似乎一度是某个年轻组织的领导成员，但是因为出了什么岔子，“搞砸了件事，我只是想要帮忙……但仔细想责任应该确实在我，我当时没能完全考虑清它的危险性”而失去了这个位置。

“说是失去了也不尽然。”克拉克解释说。“只不过没有人再肯听我的了，每个人都觉得他们可以用自己的方式解决一切……”

“按照通常的理解，这就是你失去了那个位置。”布鲁斯冷静地指出。“你感到后悔吗？”

这让那个年轻人眨了眨眼睛——第一次的，某种古怪的沉重爬上了他的眉头，他似乎对于这件事是相当疲惫的，不仅如此，还带着一点落寞。但是很快，他就再次微笑起来。当他挑起眉，目光望着虚空中的某个点的时候，布鲁斯知道他只是假作严肃。

“不。”他说。“虽然这给我和我的朋友们带来了很多麻烦，但是我想，就算让我再来一次，我也还是会选择那么做——那是一个机会，韦恩先生，而如果我能抓住它，我可以帮助更多的人。”

或许我这么做的时机不对，但世界上永远都没有绝对正确的时机。或许我不该在某些时候做某些选择，不过真要说的话，那些选择确实在当时的我看来是我能做到最好的。

“既然如此，”克拉克耸了耸肩。“我没有办法说我很后悔。”

布鲁斯不知道该怎么回应这个年轻人——明明有时看起来过分的沉重，然而绝大多数时间，他的语气中都带着一种不可思议的轻盈还有乐天感。

“总会有办法的。”当你看到他的眼睛，你会相信他其实正在这么说。“总会有办法的。”

傻瓜。布鲁斯心想，怎么可能会有“总会有办法”这样的事。

他的手下意识地落在克拉克的大腿上，就像是为了告诉他，不必这么努力地乐观也没有关系。

他是在做了这个动作之后才意识到，它实在是有点过于亲昵了的。那一般不适用于刚认识不到半个小时的两个陌生人之间。但是当克拉克露出那样一副，仿佛小孩子一样天真到不像话的神情，却又掩盖不住他眉宇间流露出的那些真心的哀愁的时候，布鲁斯就是会忍不住想这么轻轻地拍拍他。

合理的反应是克拉克有点不知所措的道谢，这样布鲁斯就好把自己的手给撤回来，他等待着克拉克做出这个反应，却发现坐在原地的对方迟迟没有移动。

“……”稍稍加重的呼吸声，克拉克低着头，看着布鲁斯落在自己大腿上的手指。

他既没有让布鲁斯走开，也没有告诉布鲁斯那很不礼貌。与之相反的是，他深蓝色的瞳孔微微地扩大。

就是从那一刻开始，布鲁斯第一次认真地怀疑，面前的男人可能并不是什么真正的正经人。

* * *

“你故意来和我搭讪。”他攥紧他的腰，毫不留情地向里面用力冲刺。他的动作让克拉克发出了一连串哀叫似的呻吟，但是现在他不会再被这个男人骗到了。“ 你故意来找我，跟我讲你的那堆烦恼还有痛苦，只不过是为引我上钩。”

“你喜欢仗着自己岁数大教育别人又不是一天两天了，老爹。”克拉克毫不犹豫地回嘴说即使下一秒，他的声音就因为布鲁斯一连串的撞击而被掐灭在了喉咙里。“轻点，轻点。”他呻吟着，“你是真的想要操死我吗，布鲁斯？”

他不仅仅是想要操他，他还想打他的屁股，因为这个男孩居然敢欺骗他，因为在之前有那么一刹，他居然真的因这个男孩流露出的神情。而感到心动

他确实有那么一刻是真得非常的喜欢他，而这就让克拉克的欺骗变得难以饶恕。

“行了！”克拉克说。“行了，行了，布鲁斯！我错了，我错了还不行吗？你轻一点，操，你轻一点。”他发出了一声惊叫，当布鲁斯撞到那个敏感的位置时，他本身就绞的很紧的内里变得又热又烫。那简直就像是某种粘腻的糖果，紧紧包裹吸吮着布鲁斯滚烫的阴茎。“啊……啊，布鲁斯，别这样，呜……呜呜。”他现在看起来就远远没有刚刚那么的从容了，他的双腿正在颤抖，就好像布鲁斯再用力一点他就会一个坚持不住地跪倒在地上。当他这么求饶的时候，他那肌肉紧实的肩也展现出了一种颤抖着臣服着的姿态，就好像是被野兽拧住了脖子的小兽，配上他从鼻腔里哼出的那一串气音，让布鲁斯不由得不为他心软。

他又渐渐觉得，就算克拉克从一开始就是有备而来，甚至提前给自己上过润滑，欺骗自己的感情，但即使如此，也不算是什么太大的过错了——说到底，就算克拉克是个经验丰富，甚至被人调教过的那种男人，可这又跟他布鲁斯·韦恩有什么关系呢？毕竟从一开始，他们之间就只不过是钱和性的交易罢了。

* * *

他的手还放在他的大腿上，毫无疑问，已经超出了社交礼仪的最高容忍时间，但是克拉克却仍然坐在那里，就好像他在快速地思索着什么。

布鲁斯想要将手抽回来，他想要，但是不知道为什么，他的手却兀自觉得克拉克的大腿是此时此刻他最想待着的地方。

男人过高体温所带来的热气挠的人心痒痒的。

布鲁斯已经有过一段时间没有做爱过了。

在他真的这么将手放上克拉克的大腿时，他忍不住惊诧为什么自己之前没有发现，克拉克的每一个部位都刚刚好地长在他的审美上。他很漂亮，甚至于说，此时此刻，他渐渐变得粗重的呼吸都是如此的性感撩人。如果他的头发再长一点，布鲁斯会忍不住想要和他调情，会忍不住想要揪着他的头发和他在长凳上接吻。

孤儿院敲响了晚饭的钟声，夜风有点微凉。

但是克拉克的身体却很烫。滚烫。

“别做这种事。”他突然开口说。

“什么？”

“勾引我。”

“我有吗。”克拉克的视线还落在他的双手间，他试图保持平静，但是他急促的呼吸出卖了他。

“别这样。”他忍不住说。“这没什么好处。”

“或许。”他说。“说不定我不是为了好处才想和你做爱的呢。”

他想了想。

“你想和我做爱？”

“我没有说我想。”

“你刚刚不就是在那么说。”

“只是反驳你没什么好处这一件事。”

“只在很久之前见面过一次的人会允许我像这样把手放在他的腿上吗？”

“说不定是因为我天生为人轻挑。”

“你很轻挑吗，克拉克？”

“对某些人来说，是。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“你想和我做爱吗，韦恩先生？”

“和你做爱，为什么？”

“只是个提案，如果你不感兴趣，那就算了。”

“正常人不会在见面半个小时后就主动提出和人做爱。”

“正常人也不会在见面半个小时后就指责对方是在勾引自己。老天。”他低低地呻吟了一声，布鲁斯想他知道为什么，因为克拉克的身体变得更热了，他似乎正在随着布鲁斯的手放在他身上的时间而变得愈发地坐立难安。

而布鲁斯想要更多更多地去触碰他。让自己的手不要在克拉克的腿上滑动是一件相当艰难的事情。

“我想和你做爱。”他坦诚。“但我知道你不会。”

“你对这件事非常笃定。”

“我是，因为我知道你有很大的疑心病。啊。”他说，我开始后悔坐到你旁边来了，这简直就像是一场折磨和酷刑。

布鲁斯又和他一起静静地坐了五十秒，在这五十秒的空档里，他努力控制着自己将克拉克推倒在长椅上，拽着他的头发，抚摸他的阴茎的念头——他们将会接吻，而他知道克拉克会将腿缠在他的腰上。他会进入他，而当他这么做的时候，仰起脖子的克拉克将会像是一只垂死的天鹅。

他的另一部分自我正在惊诧于自己这种时候的想象力。他还以为自己是个现实主义者呢。

“我该走了。”克拉克说。“跟你交谈很愉快。”

“你刚刚才说过那像是一场酷刑。”

“啊，上帝，你一定要抓着我的每句话不放吗。这真讨厌，布鲁斯。”

“现在你开始叫我布鲁斯了。”

“对，”他说。“你应该改改自己对每个细节都刨根问底的习惯。”

他们又坐了一会儿。

“我该走了。”

“请。”

“那么或许你可以……”他说，他的声音中带着一种明显的克制，而布鲁斯怀疑克拉克勃起了。

说真的，在这种情形下勃起？

“什么？”他决定装傻，至少假装没有发现自己身体正在同样的升温。“把它说出来。”

克拉克深吸了一口气：“哦，布鲁斯。”

“怎么？”他喜欢克拉克叫他布鲁斯时的声调。

“别这样。”

“什么样？”

“……你知道我在说什么。”他恼火地咕哝。

他能够感觉到克拉克的心跳，他能够感觉到他自己的心跳。“如果你想要什么，”他说，“你需要说出来——不然，我怎么可能会知道呢？”

他等待着，等待着克拉克让他将他该死的手挪开。

但是克拉克没有。“老天。”他窒息着。“布鲁斯，你非要这样不可吗？”

“怎么？”

“让我……恳求你。”他低不可闻地嘟囔。

“恳求我。”布鲁斯重复。他的阴茎为这句话微微地跳了一下。“说清楚。”

“你就是故意的。”克拉克说。“但就算我求你我又有什么好处？你又不会和我做爱。”

“我不会吗？”

“你不会。”克拉克坚定地说。“因为你是个王八蛋。”

布鲁斯思考了一会儿，他不得不承认克拉克说的是对的。

他确实不会第一次见面就和人上床，虽然跟克拉克做爱这件事不知道为什么充满着让人无法拒绝的诱惑力。

“你可以多来见我几次，”布鲁斯说。“约会三次后可以考虑上床。”

“或者。”克拉克突然满怀期待地说。“你可以请我吃点什么。”

“什么？”这次他是真心诚意地迷惑。

“请我吃点什么，随便什么。”克拉克说。“我钱快花光了——介于我已经换了四台摩托车。请我吃点什么，然后我会报答你。”

这个念头让他感到很不舒服。“就算您不和我上床，”他换了种稍稍正式的语调，“我也可以借您钱的。”

“啊，您真好。”克拉克说。“但是不，不劳动者不得食。”

“您管这种事叫做劳动？”

“为什么不呢。”他说。

但是，“不行。”布鲁斯说。“听着，我不知道你是不是在开玩笑，但这件事很严肃，你还年轻……”克拉克咯咯笑了起来，“别笑。你比我年轻了几岁？三岁还是四岁，但是总之，你不能拿这种事随便跟人开玩笑。别人会当真的。”

克拉克笑得更厉害了，“天啊，布鲁斯。我没有想到——你这是要挽救失足少年。”

他不喜欢克拉克对这件事这么轻挑的态度。“如果你需要钱，我可以借给你，我……”集中精神讲话有点吃力，因为克拉克也将他的手放在了布鲁斯的腿上。“你甚至不必真的还我。说真的，或许你是突然失去了你的位置，你不再是一个记者，你没有工作……”他的语速越来越快因为克拉克开始将身体靠了上来。“但是你不需要为了这种事就和我做爱，你想和我做，我们可以试试约会，”我不讨厌你，这句话有点太随便了，他还不想说，可是，“……不要用这种理由做借口。”

“可是我说不定就是为了钱才和你做爱的呢，布鲁斯。”现在，克拉克眯起眼睛，“我没有耐心在这儿一周见面三次，每次找些愚蠢的借口跟你约会，就为了能够跟你上床——你是在担心我学坏吗？那你完全不用介意。”

布鲁斯听到了让他血往脑袋上涌的那句话。

“我可是被有钱人包养过很长一段时间甚至仔细调教过的，”克拉克将身体完全靠在他的身上，过了几秒，忽而得意洋洋地说。“你真的不想试试吗，布鲁斯？我保证我会……值回票价。”

* * *

“这就是你所谓的值回票价吗，克拉克先生？”他一边说着，一边扶着他的凶器再次对准克拉克柔软黏腻的穴口。克拉克早就已经泄过了，事实上，他只是略微温柔一点地放慢了速度，那个男人就发出了断断续续的，泛着哭腔的呻吟，淡淡的粉色布满了他如大理石一样洁白的皮肤，而他的身体则抽搐着，随着布鲁斯的每一次进入演奏出一段完美的小奏鸣曲。在射出来之前，他伸长了颈子，那宽大的肩膀紧绷着，柔软的肠壁收缩着压榨着布鲁斯的阴茎。

布鲁斯差一点点就因为他的反应而射出来，他之所以没有，只是因为他还不想就这么放过这个谎话连篇的小撒谎精。他不知道他在为了什么生气，介于克拉克一早就告诉过他，他可以为了钱和别的男人上床，他还说自己被调教过，这当然同样是事实。

当他将已经泄过一次的男人翻过身来，从正面进入他时，他看到了克拉克轻轻颤抖着的睫毛，他的瞳孔在失神的空洞中散发着一种想要让人更深地占有和侵犯的诱惑。“别。”他咕哝，“别，我不应期……”

“既然让我付钱买下，就不要对着主人挑挑拣拣。”他粗鲁地说，虽然他的进入还是放缓了速度。处于不应期之间的克拉克的身体是松松软软的，无法用力的肌肉环是如此轻易地随着布鲁斯的进入被渐渐操开，以至于充分满足了布鲁斯心中的征服感。他只是在生气克拉克的身体是如此地性感，它饱满的就像是枝头快要涨破的果实，轻轻一掐那些甜腻的汁水就会淌到人的手上。

“你到底被多少人操过。”布鲁斯说，“才会往屁股里抹了润滑的出来见人。”他按住了克拉克的腰肢，克拉克喘息着将手压在他的手指上，既像是让他松手，又像是希望他更加地用力——那根戳在布鲁斯肚子上的阴茎又开始勃起了。骗子，布鲁斯心想，他刚刚还说自己不硬气硬不起来。“你想勾引我想勾引多久了，嗯？”

还有那些你和我说的，你很疲倦或无力的感觉是不是都是谎话。他还想要问他说，当你看着远方时，远山在你瞳孔里留下的落寞的倒影，难道也不过是想要勾引早就已经不存在了的韦恩总裁的低劣的伎俩？

但是克拉克却只是笑了一下，他低低地喘息着，语带笑意。“你嫉妒了，是吗，布鲁斯？”

“是我在问你问题。”他因为那笑容而再度往深里撞了撞，克拉克的呼吸变得乱了，那些细碎中像是带着痛苦的呼吸洒在布鲁斯的脸颊和脖颈上。他才不要为这种事而同情克拉克呢。虽然他的手放在了克拉克的腰上，为了方便他保持放松。“说，你跟多少人做过？”

“一个，只有一个。”克拉克断断续续地说。他的腿如今乖巧地缠在了布鲁斯的腰上，而每当布鲁斯开始动作时，他就会不住地发出“呜呜……嗯……”的微弱的呻吟。他大概不知道自己将喘息混合着口水一起吞咽下去的音调在布鲁斯耳朵里是多么的色情。再或者，他知道。

他就是故意的。

“撒谎。”布鲁斯说。“你要是没和那么多人做过，怎么可能第一次见面就勾引我，还是带着你那个抹了润滑剂的小屁股……”

“因为、因为我生性淫荡春心难捺！”克拉克试图大声说，他的声音发出的非常艰难，每当布鲁斯撞到他的敏感部位时，他的身体都会疯狂地向后仰倒，就好像他再也无法忍受布鲁斯的撞击。“好了，好了，布鲁斯，够了！”当他发出这么一连串的声音的时候，他的声音又像是被捉住了脚的野兽在猎人面前哀切的呜咽。“我，我一想到你会操我我就已经开始湿了。”他挣动着身体，就好像是要逃离布鲁斯的侵入，但是实际上却只是在布鲁斯的阴茎上扭动着他的屁股。“我想让你操我，我想要你的阴茎，仅仅是想着你就把我的脑子弄得乱七八糟——这不就是你想听的吗，你这个神经病控制狂？！”

“那个人是怎么调教的你？”他才不打算就这么放过他，“他像这样碰过你？”他将手放上了克拉克的胸膛，“他这么享用过的你的胸膛？”克拉克挺起胸膛迎着他捻动着自己乳珠的手指发出了嘶哑的呻吟，“他像这样占有过你的嘴巴？”他被迫扬起下巴因为这样才不会在布鲁斯掐住自己舌头的时候让更多的口水顺着嘴角流落。“他像这样操过你？”他的双腿从布鲁斯的腰部滑了下来，因为有那么多的液体正在顺着他们结合的部分流出，湿热滚烫，简直就是最为热情的邀请还有乞求。“你真的会自己流水。”布鲁斯打着他的屁股，强迫那因为过于激烈的快感而蜷缩起身体的克拉克重新舒展开他漂亮的肌肉。“你真淫荡。”

“那……那我可真是不敢当。”克拉克试图再次地微笑，但是现在，他只是在垂死挣扎而已了。布鲁斯不得不坐起来，让已经筋疲力尽的克拉克能够换个方式的坐在他的大腿还有阴茎上。这样的体位因为重力的缘故让他进入的更深，而他喜欢克拉克筋疲力尽地将头埋在自己肩膀上的样子。“只能说明上个操我的人是个变态。”他说。“你难道不也是个变态吗，布鲁斯？莫非问我被别人操的爽不爽其实是你的癖好之一。我就知道你喜欢别人给你戴绿帽，布鲁……操，布鲁斯！”他这次扭曲的声音真的尖锐到了带上了哭腔。“我说了别总是碰那里，会难受的，布鲁斯！”

抓着克拉克阴茎的布鲁斯活动着他的手指，他可以不总是以折磨这个男人脆弱的敏感点为乐，当然，他是个讲道理的人。所以现在，他两面夹攻起了克拉克。不出所料的是，虽然气势很足，但是在韦恩熟练的手活和侵入的动作下，很快，克拉克就只能发出一连串“唔呃、啊，布鲁斯，布鲁斯，呜呜”的呻吟。他现在看起来连挺直了腰都有一些吃力了，而他试图躲闪布鲁斯手指的动作让他被迫在布鲁斯钉住自己的肉棒上舒展开自己的身体。那副被迫完全打开肌肉却很快呻吟着蜷缩起来的样子，很明显比他顶嘴的样子要来的更加讨人喜欢。

“既然他是个变态，而你是个只要想到被操就会流水的小东西。”他拍了拍克拉克的屁股，那震动连着克拉克夹在屁股里的阴茎带起了一串美妙的抽搐。“他又为什么不要你，让你现在沦落到被我操的地步？是因为你总会四处找到像我这样的男人，假装自己需要谈心需要帮助——然后用你的屁股四处偷吃？”

克拉克颤抖地发出了一连串的呻吟。“谁知道，”他说，“我还没有被丢掉呢。”

他掐了掐克拉克的屁股，于是克拉克夹他夹得更紧。

“他确实不该丢掉你。”布鲁斯说，“他丢掉了你，说明他不懂得你有多宝贵。”

克拉克抽空白了他一眼，“你就很懂我了，当然，韦恩先生。我猜也是。”

“我当然不懂你。”他更加用力地操他，作为他白他那一眼的报复。“因为你从跟我见面起就没说过几次实话。”

但是谁说人一定要说实话才能被判断对方是否宝贵有趣的呢？

克拉克的身体又热又暖和，汗水弥补在他的身体上，夕阳最后一线光给他染上了暖色的光芒。

“好吧，”他呻吟着说，“我骗了你。”

“从哪里开始骗我？”

“……太多了。”他说。“数不过来。”

布鲁斯不能明白为什么听到克拉克说他在骗他这件事本身也让他觉得开心还有有趣。除非他在和克拉克一起神经病。神经病，配上失忆症，听起来实在是有点疯疯癫癫。

“为了钱和我上床的事也是假的？”

“啊……那个倒、倒是真的……记得给我钱。”克拉克说。他快到极限了，所以有那么一阵，他忘了他们正在交谈些什么，只是抓住了布鲁斯的肩膀，发出一连串难以辨认的模糊的惊叫声。

这次，当克拉克终于射出来的时候，布鲁斯大发慈悲地同样将精液射在了男孩湿乎乎的屁股里。他们一起拥抱着颤抖着倒在了雕塑后空无一人的绿地之上。

星星伴随着月亮一起悄悄爬上了天幕，它们对着他们轻轻地眨着眼睛。

克拉克躺在他的怀里，他看起来既疲倦又满足，就好像玩完橄榄球的孩子汗流浃背地回到家，一屁股瘫软在床上的样子。

布鲁斯用手梳了梳克拉克那乱糟糟的黑发。如果再长一些就好了，他不知道自己为什么在这么遗憾。

他喜欢克拉克头发稍长一点的样子，因为那种感觉更加自然，也更加放松。他不知道这个念头是从哪里跑出来的，但是当克拉克在他的怀里悠悠地吐着气时，他感到自己就像是抓住了时间的尾巴。

此世全部的时间……

他们又这么筋疲力尽地躺了一会儿。直到克拉克清了清嗓子。“我该走了。”他说，“你知道，有别的事要做。”

“急着去勾引下一个离开庄园到孤儿院做义工的亿万富豪吗？”

克拉克再次咯咯地轻笑了，这一次，他看起来比之前任何一次都要更加快活。

甚至就连那远山的阴影都无法抓住这么一个阳光乐观着的他。

“才不是呢。”他说。“我要做大事，很大很大的大事。”

“我希望你不要把用屁股征服亿万富豪的阴茎这样的事当作一件大事。”

“啊，你真烦人。”他说。“不过放心好了，我要做的可是正经事。”

他怀疑这点，但是与此同时，他又相信着这点。

“你还会回来吗？”他忍不住问。“回来，到这里来？”

就是这话让克拉克停顿了几秒，本来已经直起腰的他迟疑了片刻，又再次微微地倾身向着布鲁斯凑来。

“我……不能。”他说。“倘若你不想的话……”

“我没有说过我不想。”

“但是我答应过了。”他咕哝。“我答应过不会再把你扯回去……”

他像是在想着什么事，过了几秒，“哦，去他的。”他说。“我会回来找你的。”

“真的？”

“真的。”他保证。“虽然有人可能会对我生气。”

他知道自己不应该太相信从这么一个随随便便的男孩嘴里钻出口的承诺。但是当他真的这么做了，布鲁斯还是觉得很开心。

有些人，即使你知道他是在骗你，你却还是某种程度上愿意为此甘之若饴。

“所以，你的钱包到哪里去啦，韦恩先生？”他说。“我说我没有钱，这话倒可真的是真的。我需要十美元吃饭，如果你有更多的钞票我也不介意多洗劫一些。”

“我只有五十美元。”离家出走的韦恩冷静地说。

“啊。我亏了。”克拉克沮丧地垂下头。“下次我得在你带着更多的钱的时候再找你干这个。下次……”

“你真的被人包养过吗。”他开口。“你真的……和什么人做过？”

就是这话让坐在原地的克拉克思忖了一会儿，他看上去正在动脑筋，然而现在，就连他动脑筋的样子倒也不是完全惹人讨厌的。

“谁知道呢。”克拉克说。“我从来没管他要过钱，但是他每次开支票给我都开的非常大方。如果你管这叫包养，那我可能确实被他包养了很长一段时间。”

他将他的手贴在了克拉克的大腿上，那种感觉仍旧是如此的熟稔，美好，就好像他可以再这样抚摸上一会儿，就好像他仍旧可以掀翻克拉克，再慢吞吞地开始享受他们性爱的第二轮。

他想要，但是他不可以。

“我觉得那个人一定还是喜欢你的。”布鲁斯说。

“嗯，什么？”克拉克问。

“我说，包养你的那个人，他一定会喜欢你的。”

克拉克扮了个鬼脸。“为什么？韦恩先生，你的逻辑似乎有些过于跳跃。”

“因为你很可爱。”他由衷地这么告诉着克拉克。“你很……有趣。这是跟漂亮或者其他无关的一种东西。”他其实不认为有人真的可以拒绝落寞着却又乐观着的他。“没有人会舍得放弃你。”

就是这话，让克拉克再次地笑弯了眼睛。“真的啊？”

“嗯。”因为克拉克溢于言表的愉快而再次不快起来的布鲁斯哼气说。“不信你自己试。”

这让克拉克眼睛亮闪闪地看了一会儿他。

“我想，我今天就不要再折磨你可怜的嫉妒心了。”他俯下头，轻轻亲了亲布鲁斯的额头。“不过下次我会拿这件事好好笑话他的。”

你一定要跟我一起来，在站起身，穿上衣服离去前，克拉克这么认真地对着他说。说真的，我们约好了，布鲁斯？

  
——The End——


End file.
